


Cards and Scotch

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha decided to play Egyptian Rat Screw (a card game) with Clint, Steve, and Bucky what you expect happens if you know how to play that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Scotch

It had been Natasha’s idea to play a card game. When she had announced it, it had been just her, Clint, Steve, and Bucky together in the Tower. After she had announced it both Steve and Bucky had tried to slip away to their floor. “Don’t you dare. We are going to bond as a group by playing Egyptian Rat Screw and we’re going to like it.” She said as she dragged the two of them over to a bare patch of floor, a rare sight in the Tower.

“We’re playing what?” Clint asked as he brought over a deck of cards.

“We’re playing Egyptian Rat Screw. The point of the game is to get all the cards. We go around in a circle and put down one card each. If you put down a face card the next person has to put down a certain number of cards according to the face card. If you don’t place a face card down the person who put down the first face card gets the deck. If you put down a J the next person puts down one card, if you put down a Q the next person puts down two cards, if you put down a K the next person puts down three cards, and if you put down an A the next person puts down four cards. You get the idea. Another way to get cards is to slap the deck. Which we will be slapping with our RIGHT hand,” she said pointedly at Bucky.

“What? I’ll try.” He said looking hurt.

“Good, now in order to slap the deck there has to be either a sandwich of two cards, like a 3, a 7, and another 3 you could slap it and get the deck, tops and bottoms, where the top card is the same as the bottom card, or if there is three in a row. Also when you get out you can slap back in. Okay? Okay. Let’s play.” Natasha then dealt out the deck and started the game. 

After about half an hour it was just her and Clint playing. Steve had walked off to get a soda and Bucky was staring intensely at the deck. When he slapped back in it was with his left hand, right on top of Natasha’s wrist. “Holy shit!” She shouted as she jumped up and cradled her hand it was sticking out at an odd angle.

Clint jumped up and reached over on instinct trying to take her hand. “Here, let me see.”

As she handed over her hand Bucky stood up and started apologizing really quickly, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I forgot my left hand was. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Natasha said waving him away. “Really it is.”

“But I broke your wrist…” he trailed off as Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“She’ll be okay if I can set it and put it in a brace.” Clint said as he took Natasha’s hand and twisted making it make a popping and cracking sound again. But Natasha kept her face straight throughout the whole thing. “I have a brace up in my room, I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Nat I’m really sorry,” Bucky said again.

“Bucky if you say you’re sorry one more time I will duct tape your mouth shut.” Natasha threatened as she threw her hands up.  
“Okay,” he replied looking like a kicked puppy.

“Bucky come here and sit,” Steve said dragging the other man to the sofa. “Natasha’s going to be okay, you didn’t do it on purpose everything will be fine.” 

Bucky just nodded and leaned back into Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and whispered comforting things to him just loud enough for the other man to hear. 

“Well that’s disgustingly cute,” Natasha commented. “I’m going to get some scotch.”

“We have some?” Steve asked, he had thought Pepper had thrown away everything alcoholic last week.

“Of course grandpa, I always have a secret stash.” She came back seconds later holding an unopened bottle of scotch in her unhurt hand. “Steve, open it and you get the first swig.” She said handing the bottle over.

Steve took a swig before handing it back to her, “I hope we’re not drinking to get drunk. That would take longer than we have time.”

“Nah, I’m just planning on getting wasted and then passing out.” She said taking a swig out of the bottle.

“Really, booze already?” Clint asked as he walked back into the room.

“Why not?” Natasha groaned.

“Because it’s only four in the afternoon,” Clint sighed as he braced her arm.

“UGH, fine,” she groaned handing over the bottle.

Clint took a swig of it before looking at the container really hard and handing it to Bucky. “I don’t think we’ll be playing anymore card games.”

“I appreciate it,” Bucky said taking a swig. The four of them finished the bottle in silence before they all went to their own floors.

Two hours latter Tony came home with Banner from a science convention. “Jarvis, where is everyone?”

“Natasha wanted the four of them to play a card game, James Barnes broke her wrist on accident, and then they got drunk on scotch and went to bed.” Jarvis replied in his monotone British accent.

“Why does everything fun happen when I’m not around?” Tony asked the empty room as he made himself some coffee.


End file.
